Weechester Prompt Fic
by Miss221B
Summary: WEECHESTERS PROMPT FIC. Submit your prompts in the reviews or message them to me. Chapter one: Sam realized that the reason for his brothers odd behavior was obvious! He was crazy!


_Ok you guys, as you may know, I have only written really dark death things for those fandom, so I decided to do something nicer. And I love weechesters, the the solution was self evident. But the problem there is that I am currently at odds with the inspirational portion of my brain. So, you guys can give me inspiration! _

_This is a prompt fic, something I have never done before so I'm really excited! RULES: has to be in the Weechester time period, no slash, let's try not to come up with any completely new characters ourselves, and just stick with the brilliant ones the writers have provided us with! That's it guys, it can be anything at all you want. Seriously, try me. LET'S DO THIS! ! ! _

_**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**_

As Sam stared out the grey, fogged windows he sighed. The six year old had been cooped up in the motel room for two. Whole. Days. He could not even begin to imagine what the world was like outside. He couldn't remember what the sun looked like or how the rain felt on his chubby face. And this was exactly what he told Dean, who just looked at him funny and reminded him that there had been a rainstorm the previous night, which Sam had come crawling into Deans bed for.

But Sam just sighed and continued to mope about the small room, with Dean watching with slight amusement in his eyes. Sam realized after about half an hour of dramatic speeches and depressing stories about how the sun might have changed forever and he never would have known, that Dean was not taking him seriously at all. In fact, he seemed to find his younger brother's discomfort to be quite a source of entertainment. Sam almost burst out screaming right then and there, but he managed to calm himself down and think about the situation rationally, because Dean was obviously not willing to. Which, Sam thought, was rather odd. He knew exactly how much influence he had over his brother. Let's just say that if Sam jumped from the top of that influence, there had better be a damp large mattress to catch him. And some extra pillows on top of that. So he was shocked to find that Dean was taking his misery so very lightly. And then it struck Sam. He had heard stories in the past, of people isolated for long period of time, so long they _went crazy_.

Dean must be going crazy! Of course he was! He had been paying less and less attention to Sam lately, which was bizarre and completely unlike him. He had even started reading more (granted, it was some magazine Dean told him he wasn't old enough for, but still!).

Sam turned slowly to look at his older brother, suddenly wary That Dean may start jumping up and down and screaming like a monkey. That's what crazy people do, right? After a moment, Dean sensed he was being watched and looked up to meet his little brothers suddenly not pouty eyes. Dean immediately scanned the room with his peripheral vision, trying to figure out what had caused such a momentous change of behaviour. He saw nothing, and braced himself for something.

The brothers continued to stare at each other for a moment, Dean trying to compare the situation with other tantrums, and Sam trying to decide if it would be worth it to try to talk to his brother in monkey.

The awkward silence was broken when a tree branch snapped outside due to the wind leftover from the storm. Sam broke to glance hesitantly at the shaded windows, wondering if the terrible thunder would be back. He turned to catch Dean sliding off of his bed and heading towards the kitchen area.

"So kiddo, what do you want for dinner? We have cereal, more cereal, and some water."

Well, at least Dean wasn't forgetting to feed him (yet.)

Sam shrugged quietly and moved to the rickety old table that took up the musty corner of the room that was closest to the "kitchen". Dean was the only one who called it that. Everyone else (Sam) called it the part with the broken minifridge. Except that was mostly in his head because it's not like they just sat there and talked about the so-called "kitchen". At that point though, Dean would be glad to be sitting there talking about minifridge corner with his brother. He would be glad to be doing anything except standing there pretending like Sam wasn't still just sitting there staring at him as though in such deep a thought that their lives depended on it.

But as far as Sam was concerned, their lives did depend on it.

"Could I keep it a secret? " He pondered to himself. "Maybe we would have to live on the run. Just me and crazy Dean through and through."

While the adventurous idea did have an exciting quality to it, Sam did not at that moment feel like partaking on a novel worthy journey of self discovery and the bond of everlasting love that was brotherhood. He figured that however he dealt with his brother's newfound insanity, it would have to be within the bounds of civilization and a bed at night. But what would his father say? Surely he would notice, even if it did take him a while. Would he want to lock Dean up in a mental hospital? That simply would not do. He felt sure that, at that point, he would never get to see his brother again, and therefor would never have the chance to rekindle their relationship. Who would Sam guilt into chocolate then?

He surfaced back into the real world long enough to realize that Dean had said something and was expecting an answer. His older sibling's eyes narrowed before he huffed and turned back to the cabinet with the sparse amount of cereal in it.

"Right," Dean muttered, "whatever you weirdo. You are getting partially stale Lucky Charms. Congratulations Sammy."

"It's Sam" the younger boy said without thinking. He chastised himself immediately after. Dean was in a very fragile emotional state and certainly did not need Sam correcting him everytime he attempted th reach out to Sam. Perhaps Dean really legitimately believed that his name was " Sammy" and not " Sam" . Sam sighed, his job as valiant brother began then.

" Dean, you know my name isn't Sammy." He began, following Dean back to the couch, while holding the more than partially stale bowl off cereal. Dean just smirked and ruffled his hair

"Of course it is squirt"

Sam had too remind himself that progress takes time.

" No. My name is Samuel Miles Winchester. Do you remember that? Do you remember what your name is? " Dean was looking at him funny. "It's DEAN. You know, D E A N. DEEAAAN."

There was confusion laced with annoyance in Dean's expression. He was watching Sam intently, his eyes slightly narrowed. He knew his brother was little, and he knew he hadn't had the ideal upbringing to that point, but damn the kid acted weird sometimes. He still wasn't sure what to make of the sudden and total obsession with rubber duckies.

"Sam, ya wanna tell me what this use all about?" He chose not to respond directly to Sam's questions, feeling that that would only be encouraging the odd behavior.

"Oh Dean," Sam's face was sad," I promise we will find some way to make you feel better."

Dean felt he was making no progress in the conversation and closer to take a more direct approach.

" Sam,I have no idea what in the world you are talking about right now, and would really appreciate it if you could please explain to me whatever it is you think is wrong with me."

If possible, Sam's small face grew even sadder. "Oh, you poor don't even know."

"Don't even know what?! " Dean cried out, already exhausted by his siblings antics.

"Why, you are crazy of course! "

Why did Dean expect anything else?

" Of course Sam. Of course I'm crazy. Also, I'm purple and a girl. You wanna tell me how you came too this conclusion?"

Sam looked very serious as he proceeded. "Well Dean, I first noticed this when I realized that you did not care I was in complete and utter misery. That is most odd of you."

Dean leveled a look at his brother. "Sam," He spoke steadily, "just because I don't buy into all of your drama for once, it does not mean I'm crazy. It just means that my common sense is catching up to me."

With a chuckle he added, "Ya know kiddo, the world doesn't revolve around you."

This earned him a defiant glare and a punch on the shoulder. " I know that Dean, the world revolves around the sun. Duh."

"Incorrect again Sammy. If revolves around yours truly."

"It's Sam" He cried as he jumped on top of Dean and began pounding on his chest with all the brute strength of a six year old. Dean laughed, pulled him off, and reversed their positions. He smiled evily once he had Sam underneath him.

"So Sammy. You think I'm crazy?"

Sam didn't answer, he just glared ferociously at his older brother, displeased with the fact that he was the one pinned down.

"Well Sam, it's a little known fact that crazy people, love to tickle!" He cried as his fingers descended on Sam's torso and wiggled relentlessly. Sam screeched and tried desperately to find a way to freedom, all the while laughing hard.

"Stop! Dean, stop ohohhahahaha nooooooo"

"Nope, sorry Sammy, no can do. You see,I recently found out that I'm crazy. Can you believe that?"

Dean secretly decided that maybe he was a little crazy, for his little brother. Who he tickle till the wind abided and then took to the park.

Sam decided that he could live with a crazy Dean, so long as he remembered to feed him and play with him and take him to the park. And so far, he was off to a great start.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**_

_Figure I might as well tell you, this is unbetad, and was written on my phone. Sorry for any mistakes! _


End file.
